Fork road
by JammyWammy
Summary: After the second wizarding war, all Hermione hoped for was for a peaceful life with Ron, but tragedy struck and she had to learn how to cope and eventually move forward, reuniting an unlikely person in the process, someone who shared the same pain and grief of loss. Will they be able to put their past differences behind them?
1. Chapter 1: 19 years later

**A/N: This story takes place after the events of Deathly hallows, epilogue will be in a different direction.**

**Warning: Will probably change rating to M in later chapters.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 19 years later**

Hermione stared out the window while she clutched a cup of tea in both hands, some steam coming out of the small cup. She was seated on her dining table which was decorated with a flowery mantel and four white chairs. She silently took in the beauty of the sun that was already slowly setting with the day almost over. The remaining light was reflected on her brown eyes with her long lashes cascading shadows underneath it, her long hair was loosely tied on her back, it was no longer the bushy hair she was known for when she was younger, but the curls were still there.

"Mom?" Rose Weasley silently slipped into the dining area to have a talk with her mother. Hermione looked up at her and gave her a small but motherly smile. She took in Rose's flaming red hair which was laying loose on her shoulders and she noticed it was becoming bushier as she grew up, she couldn't help the little smirk growing on her lips.

"What is it, sweety?" She asked so kindly, Rose took a seat at the chair across from her.

"I'm kind of nervous, you know, for tomorrow." She said quietly then sighed. Hermione gave another smile but this time, it didn't reach her eyes. Rose sighed again before she looked down at her hands which was clasped against each other over the table. "Wish he will be there, you know, to see me off." She sniffed. Hermione looked away, she started blinking tears away that she didn't notice that had formed on her eyes, then turned to look at her daughter again, smiling to comfort her.

"He's going to be proud of you sweetheart, you believe that, right?" She said reassuringly as she reached for her daughter's hand and held it tight, Rose smiled back then tightened her grip against her mother's in return.

"Yes Mum, I know."

Just then, Rapid footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen.

"Mom, are you sure there's no way I can go tomorrow with Rosie? I'm sure I can manage pretty well! I'm a grown man!" Hugo Weasley, the youngest of the household exclaimed breathlessly with a pout as he entered the dining area. Rose and Hermione giggled at the sight of him. His brown hair was bushy and his nostrils were flared up. Hermione then stood up to go over to her son, held his shoulder then pulled him closer to her.

"I'm afraid no, Hugo, but it's just two years left to go. Just have a little patience okay?" She said as she run her forefinger on his freckled nose. He pouted cutely then hugged his mother back.

"Okay." He said with his voiced muffled against his mother's belly.

"It's almost dinner time, why don't the two of you stay by the sitting room, I'll just prepare our meal." Hermione said to her children.

"I'll help you Mom." Rose offered as she stood up with a smile.

"I'll help too!" Hugo chirped before he went after his sister towards the kitchen. Hermione's eyes followed her children's retreating backs then she smiled sadly for she knew that something was missing. Tomorrow was Rose's first year at Hogwarts and she was very excited for her daughter.

Naturally, the children knew about the second wizarding war that took place at Hogwarts 19 years ago and how their mother, Hermione Granger and father, Ron Weasley took part of that war alongside the legendary Harry Potter, making them world famous war heroes. The children are very excited to go to school and let everybody know that they were children of such figures. They are so proud and they felt extremely blessed to have wonderful parents. After the war their father became a well known auror and their mother was assigned as the head of Magical law enforcement in the Ministry of magic.

Years after the defeat of Voldemort, many of his followers were able to escape and managed to evade the Ministry for years, and it was the aurors' job to make sure each and everyone who did the Dark Lord's bidding landed in Azkaban for a life sentence due to their crimes. With the help of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the ministry was able to track down the remaining Death eaters. Ron was alongside Harry when the dangerous Death Eater in the name of Corban Yaxley was apprehended in Bulgaria after years into hiding. But tragedy struck before he was even caught, a deadly duel broke out and a killing curse landed squarely on Ron's chest instantly causing his untimely demise. The furious Harry Potter was the one to defeat Yaxley in the end and sent him to Azkaban to serve life. He said that the punishment for Yaxley will never be enough for everything he had done.

Rose and Hugo were left fatherless and Hermione a widower. It happened 9 years ago when Hugo was just 1 year old and he had no recollection of his father, he only saw him in photographs and in chocolate frog cards which he collected. Ronald Weasley's death was mourned by the world, it was a difficult time for the Weasleys, for Molly and Arthur lost another son after Fred. Harry lost the very best friend that he ever had, Ron was the very first friend he met on his first day in Hogwarts and they've been inseparable ever since. It obviously took it's toll on him for he barely spoke with anybody except his wife and Ron's sister, Ginny Potter, who was just as devastated as him. And Hermione lost the love of her life, her soulmate and her bestfriend.

It was harder to explain to little Rose that her father that she loved so much, who she looked forward to give kisses and hugs every single day after all the hard day's work, had left them forever and is never coming back. Little Rosie was eagerly staring at the front door of their home, waiting for her dear father to turn up anytime behind it with a huge smile on his face, run towards her and carry her in his back despite being really tired, then he will go over to Hugo's crib and snuggle the little baby in his arms while humming a sweet lullaby. When he didn't turn up at the usual time he did, Rose asked her mother about it and that's when Hermione broke down, seeing her daughter's eager face hurt so much that it broke her beyond repair.

Years had passed and there wasn't a day when Hermione didn't think about her late husband. She had been missing him again so dearly for the past few months when Rose got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She imagined the look on Ron's face and she couldn't help but smile everytime she did, only to cry silently afterwards.

* * *

"Rose, please, be good, and don't forget to write back to me always, okay?" Hermione said as she made sure Rose's school trunk got everything she needed. She brushed hair away from her flushed face then looked up her daughter. "Okay, everything is good." She said as she stood up. Witches and wizards of all ages were gawking and staring at her as they walked by platform nine and three quarters, some of them shaking hands with her or just giving a simple greeting. Rose and Hugo couldn't help but feel pride and they appreciated their mother even more.

Hugo turned to look ahead then spoke.

"Mom look! It's Lily!" Hugo exclaimed as he pointed at the direction which a family of five emerged from the crowd, Hermione smiled. Lily Luna was quite noticable despite how little she was, she inherited the Weasley trademark flaming reds and the beauty of her mother, who was right beside her, a stunning Ginny waved her hand as they walked together side by side, hot on their heels was James Sirius, strutting away while was pushing his cart forward, his dark waves bouncing on his head. Right behind him was a very nervous Albus Severus with their father Harry Potter at his side, helping him push his cart. He looked disheveled and exhausted, Hermione noticed. People were staring and whispering in delight to themselves as the Auror walked past them by the platform. She was happy to see the family after a while, they kind of grew apart after Ron's death, probably wanting to take a break from the all pain. They knew it would heavily remind them of the golden trio if they saw each other often, and Hermione also knew the fact that it was actually Ron who kept the three of them together all those years, she remembered when they were looking for Horcruxes years back, Ron had ran away leaving Hermione and Harry alone together, they almost grew apart after barely speaking to each other. It happened again, only this time, there was no more Ronald Weasley to bring everything back to where it was.

"Hi Hermione! Rose! Hugo!" Ginny said with a wave at the three of them, Lily and Hugo were already animately talking about their future adventures in Hogwarts, while Rose and Albus spoke to each other very quietly, both of them obviously nervous. James Sirius greeted them all before moving along the train to meet his friends. Hermione noticed how handsome he had become, with his looks and gestures, he slightly resembled the younger version of Harry's Godfather, whom he was also named after. Albus on the other hand looked exactly like Harry, with his hair wild and going places minus the glasses.

"Hi Gin, Harry." Hermione greeted. Harry gave her a smile then moved forward for a hug, which she gladly returned. Ginny watched them with a smile. "How are you? It's so good to see you." She said a she tightened her hold to him, closing her eyes. She teared up a little, she realized how much she missed her bestfriend.

"I'm good Hermione," Harry said, she felt him release a shaky breath as he returned the tight hug then pulled away. "And you? Everything okay?" He asked with his hands on Hermione's shoulders, then he eyed both Hugo and Rose, his green eyes going back and forth at the two. Ginny and Hermione moved towards each other to hug as well.

"Good, good." Hermione said while tuck away a few strand of her curls behind her ear, she smiled. "Pretty excited for my Rosie but at the same time, pretty sad that's she's going away, you know. Now I know how our parents felt back then." They all laughed at her statement, for the first time, she felt happier, especially seeing her old friends.

"I'm really glad to see you." Harry said again with a smile, his green eyes twinkling behind his glasses. He held unto Hermione's waist then gently kissed the side of her head, Hermione returned the gesture by hugging his waist as well. She was the sister that Harry never had and he felt guilty that he was swallowed by his own grief that they grew apart over the years. Ginny held Hermione's hand then smiled, silently comforting her. Hermione felt like crying on the spot, being with Harry and Ginny made her feel a sudden grief that she might have been holding unto for years and she just wanted to burst into tears. She smiled, trying to fight the feeling.

"Hi Hermione." Hermione was surprised by a flash of turqoise hair in front of her, beaming at her was a very grown up Teddy Lupin. She smiled back then moved forward to hug him.

"Oh my gosh, Teddy! How are you? You've grown so much!" She asked then they pulled away.

"Never been better! Stayed at Harry's place during the summer." He exclaimed. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you? I really hope you are." She knew something like this would come and she was ready for it.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She said with a reassuring smile. He nodded in return then took a look at his watch.

"Oops, sorry." He scratched his head which a sheepish smile. "I gotta go, I have someone to see off." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I'll see you guys later!" He waved to Hermione and his Godfather, then Ginny and he was off. Hermione saw a very blonde Victoire Weasley grabbing Teddy's hand before they locked lips. She shot her eyebrows upward then turned to look at Ginny, who chuckled. She heard Lily and Hugo make a sound of disgust and Hermione let out a tinkling laugh.

"Look who's here." Ginny suddenly said, she was staring at someone over Hermione's shoulder. Both her and Harry looked over to where she was staring at and saw a familiar blonde on the platform. His pointed, pale face was still them same as she remembered it, his blonde locks was longer and tied neatly behind his nape, greatly resembling Lucius Malfoy, but Hermione noticed that he was even more handsome than his days in Hogwarts. With him was a boy, Hermione assumed that is the same age as Rose, and he inherited his father's blonde hair and natural good looks. Draco Malfoy noticed the three of them looking over to him, and he gave them a reluctant nod. They nodded back then turned to look at each other again.

"Did you know what happened to his wife, Astoria Greengrass?" Ginny asked in a whisper and Hermione shook her head. She missed these kind of talks with Ginny. Harry went over to Albus to fix his unruly hair which was very much like his own but failing.

"Astoria? Daphne Greengrass sister? That's who he married?" Hermione asked, bewildered. He had never seen Astoria and Draco together at school before so it took her by surprise.

"Yes, I heard she died due to some rare illness." Ginny with her face full of pity, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really? That's..." Hermione swallowed, remembering the pain of her own loss. She sighed. She cleared her throat after she felt it dry up all of a sudden.

"Mom, the train will leave in five minutes." Rose told her mother who looked down on her in surprise.

"Right." Hermione kneeled down to her height. "I want you to promise me to always do your best, don't get into trouble." She said with an eyebrow raised. Rose chuckled.

"Yes Mom." She winked. Hermione looked over to Harry and Ginny, who were saying their goodbyes to James and Albus, the latter looking anxious. "He's scared of being sorted into Slytherin." Rose said. Her mother turned to look her.

"Oh, well it doens't matter. His father was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but he wanted to be in Gryffindor so the sorting hat took his choice into account." She stood up then rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are brilliant kids, you all are, it won't matter which house you will sorted into, I'm sure each and everyone of you will do great." Hermione said with a reassuring smile, her daughter smiled back.

"You lot, it's almost time, better board the train." Ginny said as she guided Albus into Hogwarts express, Hermione, Rose and Hugo followed suit.

"Always write back to me, okay Scorpius?" Hermione heard Draco Malfoy tell his son as she walked close to the father and son duo. Draco noticed her and looked over to her, but did not smile.

"Yes, father." Scorpius said then gave him a brief hug before he boarded the train. Hermione kissed Rose's head before she too took off to find seats inside. She held her hand to her chest and grabbed Hugo tight towards her, it was so much harder to see her daughter off than she thought it would be.

"Bye Rosie!" Hugo waved to his big sister then he looked up at his mother. "She's going to be okay Mom." He told his mother reassuringly.

"I know sweetie. She's a strong girl." Hermione told him with a smile. She turned to her right to see a very stoic Draco looking at his son, he returned her gaze then shot his eyebrows upward.

"Hello _Granger_." He said with a tiny smirk. Hermione couldn't help her amusement, he sounded just like when they were back in Hogwarts.

"Hello Malfoy." She beamed. "Little Scorpius looked just like you when we were little." She said with a smile remembering the little blonde spoiled brat back in their first year. Draco chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? He's a lucky little guy then."

"Is he?" Hermione asked, amused. Draco chuckled again.

"Who knows?" He said. "I just hope your daughter won't break my son's nose sooner or later." Hermione laughed, remembering the time she punched Draco in the face. Hugo watched the exchange back and forth with his mouth slightly open.

"Well, if he's well behaved..." Hermione trailed off.

Hogwarts express suddenly blew its horn loudly indicating departure. Hermione looked over the open windows to see Rose waving at her, she can also see Albus seated together with her, waving at his parents. Scorpius was waving to his father on the other side of the train.

"Say hello to Neville for me!" Hermione exclaimed towards Rose as she waved.

Hermione wished that Ron was there to kiss Rose goodbye, to assure her that everything will be okay. She can see her daughter wiping away tears but she was still smiling, the train went away faster until she can no longer see her, she sighed then blinked her tears away. When the train was finally nowhere to be seen, all attention in the platform shifted into Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione, want to go have some lunch with us?" Ginny asked her with Harry and Lily behind her, it was obvious she wanted to get away from the stares they were getting. Draco turned around to go back home without a backward glance at them. Hermione followed his retreating back with her eyes until he disappeared at the platform going between nine and ten.

"Yeah, of course. I think we've got some catching up to do."


	2. Chapter 2: Brightened faces

**Chapter 2: Brightened faces**

Hermione sighed as she busied herself with more paperwork than she could handle for the day. She pinched the bridge her nose after feeling a little bit of headache coming. She recently got promoted as the Deputy Head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her best friend Harry Potter had offered a small celebration party for her in number twelve, Grimmauld place for tomorrow.

She was glad they were able to catch up on one another after a long time apart. She had finally had the courage to open up about Ron, fighting back tears as she did. The promotion had come at the right time, she thought, it will take her mind off things for a while with her plate full at the moment.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Hugo Weasley pouted with his arms crossed which made his mother giggle. Hermione had always brought him to work at the Ministry. He settled himself at the comfortable sofa that was in Hermione's office.

"Just a moment sweetie, it's almost time for my lunch break." Hermione answered with a smile. Hugo took a device from his back pack which he started playing with but he pouted again in irritation.

"Why won't any of my gadgets work in here." He said weakly as he shoved it back in his bag. Hermione sighed.

"Honey, I've told you, muggle electronic devices won't work in any magical environment, such as Hogwarts and the Ministry, I've explained to you how magic can interfere with signals and such. Why don't you just read the book about the magical plants that I gave you last week, it might interest you." She said while she signed away on a paperwork. Hugo blew raspberries which caused his lips to vibrate.

"I don't want to read." He mumbled but Hermione was able to hear him. She sighed again.

_You are so like Ron._ She thought.

Just then, there was light knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said without looking up.

A flash of blonde hair made her snap her head up away from her paperworks. The visitor looked around before he went inside completely then he closed the door gently with a click.

"Hello Granger." Draco Malfoy said with his face indifferent. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Malfoy, wow, that's unusual, what brings you here?" Hermione said with a questioning look. "I see you cut your hair."

He did, the last she'd seen him on platform nine and three quarters, he was the complete replica of his father Lucius Malfoy, but now he wore much shorter locks which was brushed up neatly, completely his exposing his handsome face. Hermione almost whistled.

"Yeah, I reckon it was getting a little bit ridiculous." He said with a small smirk. "Heard you got promoted recently. Just wanted to send my congratulations." He said he marched up towards the front of her desk. Hermione was so startled by his kind gesture that she couldn't help but suspect that he was up to no good. She narrowed her eyes on him which made him smirk handsomely. "What?" He asked, amused.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "That is so not like you at all." She continued with a shake of her head. "Oh, how rude of me. Sit down, please." She gestured towards one of the seats in front of her desk. He nodded then he took a seat.

"Thank you." He was being so formal that it made Hermione uneasy.

"You met up with the Minister?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I gave in donations for the orphanage that they recently built..." He trailed off and Hermione knew why. He was ashamed that he took part of the second wizarding war as an ally of the Dark Lord, leaving lots of children parentless including Harry's Godson, Teddy Lupin. Giving out donations in good causes was his way to redeem himself. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"I see. That's good to hear." She said then she glanced up at her wall clock. "Oh dear, it's my lunch break. Hugo, put on your shoes, were going to go." She ordered her son who was staring at Draco the whole time. He hastily put on his sneakers then he grabbed his backpack to sling it on his back.

"Ready Mom."

"Sweetie." Hermione gestured for her son to come to her. "This is my youngest, his name is Hugo." She introduced him to Draco, who bowed and smile a little.

"Hello Hugo." He said.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he used to go to school with me, we were classmates, but he was in Slytherin." Hermione said and she had to stop there. She didn't want to say more than she already had, knowing that Draco was one big bully when they were younger. But she thought that the war had changed him drastically in which she was glad. Hugo's face brightened then he extended his little hand for the grown man to shake, who was taken by surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Sir!" Hugo piped. Draco took his hand while he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too, young man." He said.

"Are you going to join us for lunch, Mr. Malfoy?" The child asked which made Hermione and Draco flinch. The latter turned to look at Hermione with a questioning look. "Please, come with us sir!" He exclaimed before Hermione shrugged.

"If Mommy's okay with it." Draco responded.

"I don't see why not?" Hermione said before she stood up, "I'll get my coat." She then gazed up at Draco. "I almost forgot, we were going to try a new restaurant a few blocks away, on the muggle side." She said sheepishly at Draco who stared at her with his eyebrows shot upwards.

"Yeah, okay. No matter." He said with a shrug. Hermione was taken aback.

"Ummm... It'll be my treat, knowing you don't have muggle money." She said again, rather amused. Draco smiled sheepishly.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Well, what can I say, being muggle born has its perks, I get best of both worlds." She retorted with a smirk, she knew that purebloods were allergic to muggles though she's not getting the reaction from Draco that she expected, she thought that he would look revolted being invited in the muggle world but he merely shrugged with a small smile.

"Yey! You're coming with us! I'll show you something once we get to the restaurant." Hugo piped and Draco couldn't help but ruffle his brown, bushy hair. He was like Hermione in appearance but Ron in nature. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"You guys ready?" Hermione asked as she slid into her coat, the two nodded before Draco stood up.

* * *

"Look at this Mr. Malfoy, Mommy gave this to me on my ninth birthday!" He tugged on Draco's black suit then he shoved the device under the blonde's nose. They were in the new muggle restaurant that Hermione told him about, and for his consideration, they settled themselves in a secluded corner which Draco told her it was totally unecessary but Hermione insisted. In truth, the blonde actually felt out of place and kind of uneasy dining with muggles. Hermione wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up the small, electronic device that composed of a black screen and two controllers on the side which he can slide off.

"That's a muggle device where people can play games with." Hermione said after a drink of water.

"Look! I'll show you what it does." Hugo said then he turned it on for Draco to see. Hermione thought he looked like a child being shown his first ever toy with the way his face brigthened up. She knew that growing up with a pureblood wizarding family made him ignorant of all things muggle.

Hugo cheerfully showed the blonde his games and even let him try them while they waited for their food. Hermione watched them with a smirk, her eyes landing on Draco who was now sporting a very wide and handsome smile while he clutched the device in his hands with Hugo teaching him how to navigate it.

_He must miss his son._ Hermione thought.

* * *

Hermione chopped Hugo's steak for him while he still played with his games.

"Hugo, get rid of that now please, your food is here, I thought you were hungry?" She said firmly which made Hugo snap his head to his mother.

"Sorry, Mom." He hastily shoved his game device to his back pack.

"You play too much games." She said with a sigh. _I'm starting to regret buying that one._ She turned back to her food to start to eat. She cast an amused look at the waitress who assisted them earlier, she was obviously flirtatious towards Draco, who was just sitting there staring at the waitress, dumbfounded. The said waitress kept glancing at the blonde while whispering to another female co-worker. Hermione could have sworn the two of them gave her a very nasty look before they turned around to go about their business which made her snort.

"How's life, Malfoy?" She asked the man in front of her. He looked up at her and chuckled.

"Still the same."

"Still staying at the manor?" She asked in an amused tone. Draco shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Father and Mother insisted." He responded. "It's bound to be mine in the future anyway." He said then he shoved his steak inside his mouth.

"Is the food okay? I mean..." Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's good actually." He said with a small smile. Hermione nodded then she too continued eating.

"Ugh. I remember." Hermione suddenly said with a grimace. "The party at Harry's place is tomorrow. I need to shop for something appropriate to wear."

"Party?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to give me a small party for my promotion." She said with a light, tinkling laugh. "Which reminds me, would you like to come?" She asked, he raised his eyebrows. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything..."

"I don't think I'm welcome, Granger." Draco said darkly. Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Don't be silly, of course you're welcome. Here." She pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen from her hand bag and began scribbling on it. "Here is the address. You need to come, I insist." She said brightly while Draco was completely taken aback. She handed the piece of parchment to him which he took reluctantly.

"Oh... I..."

"I guess I'm coming back to the office a little late, I'll have to send a memo to Caseus." She pulled out a purple piece of paper and began writing on it as well.

"Who?"

"My assistant." She shoved the paper back on her bag. "I need to go to buy a dress after this. Want to come?" She asked, a bit surprised at herself for asking him to come to something like shopping for a dress, Ron loathed coming with her to buy girly things. But to her surprise, the blonde nodded.

"Oh... Sure, why not? I'm free the whole afternoon." He said which made Hermione giggle.

"Aren't you free everyday? It must be nice to be so rich. Not having to go to work." She sighed. Draco chuckled. Hugo looked at the blonde in awe.

"Wow..." The boy whispered.

"Well... Yeah, I guess. But it gets boring after a while, especially now that Scorpius is at Hogwarts." He said. "I'm thinking of applying for a job. For something to do." He said while he beamed. Hermione looked up at him, thunderstruck, as if he said something nasty and inappropriate.

"What?" She laughed. She looked down at her wrist watch. "Oh, we gotta go, I still have to go back to my office." She said then she stood up, Hugo following after her. Draco stood up then gestured for them both to go first. She whispered a thanks before she grabbed Hugo's hand and they moved towards the door. Women were casting looks at the blonde as they pass by, obviously captivated by the handsome man she was with.

"Sorry, the both of us kept dragging you around today." Hermione said while trying to grab her keys from her bag.

"You should visit us at home too, Mr. Malfoy!" Hugo exclaimed. Draco looked down at him in slight surprise, he didn't know why the boy was so fond of him, he knew he was not an approachable type of person, but he liked the fact that the boy liked him. He smiled.

"Sure, you can show me some more of your games then." He said. "And just call me Draco." They heard a beeping sound, indicating Hermione had found the keys of her car.

"Get in." She said. Hugo was inside the back seat that instant while Draco took the passenger seat. He was not used to muggle transportation so he closed the door a little bit forceful making the mother and son duo jump.

"Sorry." He said, embarrassed. Hermione and Hugo laughed.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured him. "You need to put on your seatbelt." Draco looked at his right.

"Oh, right." He said, he pulled the seatbelt gently before Hermione grabbed the end of it then buckled him herself.

"There we go, Hugo, ready?"

"Yes, Mom!" Hugo said as he buckled himself to safety.

"Let's go then." Hermione started driving them away towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione kept glancing at Draco while she steered the wheel, his face wore a blank expression but she hoped that he was not a nervous wreck deep down inside like Ron was when she was the one driving.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, of course." He said reassuringly. They reached a stop light which turned red so she hit the brakes immediately. While waiting, she explained to Draco a few muggle road rules, including stop lights and he listened in full interest.

"Your parents never had any car?" She asked with an amused look. Draco shook his head.

"No, they took me side by side apparation to go to King's cross for every start of term."

"Oh..."

The stop light turned green.

"Oh good, let's go." Hermione said then she drove forward. Draco jumped back on his seat when she suddenly hit the brakes triggering screeching sounds from the wheels and she started thumping on the horn furiously. "Oh, for goodness sake! Are you mad?!" She yelled behind the wheel. Another car across from the other lane didn't stop moving when their stop light turned red and almost collided with them. "Hugo! Are you okay?" She asked her son, her face full of worry.

"I'm fine, Mom." The child responded. Hermione released a breath from her mouth before she started moving forward. Draco turned to look at his left to see the other car as they pass by it then to Hugo, who was sticking his tongue out to it, his nose pressed against the glass window. Draco let out a chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Malfoy." Hermione said with a wince.

"It's fine." Draco said, smirking in amusement. "It's funny to see the great Hermione Granger lose her cool like that."

"Ha ha... Very funny."

"Why do you drive a car to work anyway? You can just apparate you know." Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Hugo is always coming to work with me, I don't want to bother with it. I don't want to risk splinching him. Even experienced adults can still splinch themselves." She said.

"That makes sense." Draco said with a shrug.

* * *

Hugo was happily pointing at everything his eyes can lay upon on in Diagon Alley while Hermione kept swatting his little hand away, much to Draco's amusement.

"Look Mom! You have to get that for me! It's the Thunderbird, the fastest broom in the world!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide as he stared at the broomstick.

"No, absolutely not." Hermione said firmly. "You are not allowed a broom yet. Besides, that thing costs a fortune." She stared sadly at the price then she shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Didn't Potter had a Firebolt when we were in school?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"What's a Firebolt?" Hugo asked.

"It was something like this during our time. It was the fastest and most expensive broom there is." His mother responded back. Hugo gasped then gazed back at the Thunderbird.

"Whoa! I didn't know that! Uncle Harry is so cool!" He placed his hands against the glass with his nose flat against it making Hermione giggle and Draco chuckle.

They went around to look at some more shops earning looks and whispers from every witch and wizard they passed by. Hermione knew what they were thinking, after all, a war hero and a former Death Eater shopping together at Diagon Alley is a rather unusual sight. Draco looked uncomfortable though he tried his hardest to ignore them.

"Here we are." Hermione said as they reached a botique for dress robes and regular dresses. She opened the door in which a bell chimed on top of it. An kind-looking elderly witch emerged from the back who beamed at them as she approached.

"Welcome my dears, how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully then stared back and forth at Draco and Hermione, but unlike the others, her face didn't change a bit and that relieved Hermione to the fullest.

"I need a cocktail dress for a party." She said "I think I'm going to look around, thank you." She said and the elderly woman nodded kindly. Hermione's eyes immediately landed on a beautiful black dress on display. It was lacey, sexy and black. What more could she ask for? She went over to it to examine it with Draco watching her. She grimaced as she stared at the price tag. "Oh my... That price is utterly ridiculous." She shook her head then she started to caress the dress in a dreamy manner. "It's really beautiful though." She sighed. She was about to move to another one when she saw an owl pecking the glass from the outside, carrying a letter. She squinted her eyes to see her name in the envelope then she furrowed her brows and went outside to retrieve it with Draco and Hugo tailing behind. She hastily untied the letter which made the owl take its flight, she then opened it to read it with her eyes rapidly going from side to side. She sighed right afterwards then folded the parchment and stuffed it in her bag.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Have an emergency at the office. I'm so sorry Malfoy, but I'm gonna have to go." She said as she grabbed Hugo by the hand. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What?" Draco asked with a surprised look. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At the party." She said, almost impatient but she was smirking.

"Right, yeah, maybe... Sure." He said.

"You will be there. See you tomorrow Malfoy." She said with a smile. "And thanks for coming with us today."

"Of course. Thank you inviting me."

"Bye Mr. Malf... I mean Draco! See you soon!" Hugo piped with an enthusiastic wave of his hand. Draco chuckled then he ruffled the boy's hair which made him shriek in delight.

Hermione shoved the key to her door then pushed it open. Hugo ran past her with heavy footsteps then he went straight to the sitting room. It was way past seven in the evening and she was tired, but she still had to make a quick dinner for the two of them, she decided to just do it by magic as the faster way. Hermione sighed then placed her handbag on top of the nearest table along with her keys.

"Mom! Come here and look at this!" She heard Hugo yell from the living room. She furrowed her brows and immediately went over. She stopped on her tracks when she saw a parcel in the middle of the room by her coffee table. She knelt down to examine it for a bit then she saw a familiar name and logo, her eyes widened then she hastily opened it. She gasped at the familiar black and lacy fabric that was revealed inside. On top of it was a card.

_I thought this would suit you best. Congratulations again on your promotion._

_D.M._


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers

**A/N: A guest reviewer is accusing me of stealing this fic and posting it on my page. That's funny. I challenge you to find the original, but since this _is_ it the _original_, you're wasting your precious time. Goodluck to you.**

**Chapter**** 3: Whispers**

The echoing sound of an alarm filled the air of the quiet bedroom. A hand slowly rose from the covers to weakly shut the thing down, the said hand lingered for a bit over the rectangular clock before it slid back downwards. Hermione groaned while she rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted from the previous night that she had completely forgotten to set the clock to a much later time. She usually woke up at six in the morning but she took the day off, she thought sleeping in would be a great idea.

"Great . . . Time to get up then . . ." She told herself then she sighed, she slowly sat up then her head turned to the right side where her bedside table was and smiled sleepily at the framed photo on top it. It was her and Ron on their wedding day, happily waltzing around while looking at the camera from time to time, the red head beaming widely. She lifted a hand to gently carress the glass covering.

"Good morning, Hon." She said. She lifted the photo to gently press it against her chest, she had always done that ever since Ronald's passing, even though it's been years, it became a habit that was difficult to break. She gently placed it back down on the table then she slid off the bed. She put on her fluffy bedtime slippers securely on her feet then she went over to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes as she savored the warm water that collided with her skin. She remembered the events the previous day and she chuckled as she remembered how she introduced Draco Malfoy to the muggle world. She didn't expect things to go down like that, Malfoy was their childhood nemesis, he was a vile and mean bully that treated the golden trio like scum. But they've all grown up way past that, maturity can really change anyone to an extent you never expected. The mere fact the he marched into her office just to say congratulations was a huge leap on his overall being, let alone him coming with them to have lunch with the muggles. She wondered if he was just embarrassed to say no to Hugo or he simply didn't care about his pureblood ideologies anymore. She hoped the latter, that would bring everyone in harmony, she reckon.

She turned the shower knob off emitting a squeaking sound before she tossed her curtain sideways. She grabbed her towel to gently pat herself dry while she stared at herself in the mirror above her sink. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she examined her face, she reckon she looked really exhausted. She let out a breath before she covered herself with the towel to go back to the bedroom.

She gazed at the black, lacey dress that was hanging by her wardrobe. She had never seen anything so beautiful, she was never a dress kind of girl, but she fell inlove with it. She gave up on it when the price didn't agree with her, it was just too expensive. But to her surprise, someone was kind enough to actually buy the very dress for her and it came from a very unlikely person, she actually sent an owl to Malfoy saying that she could not accept something like that, but his response that came by midnight was rather short and laughable.

_No refunds._

He certainly made her realize that she was being ridiculous and she could either just throw it away or keep it and wear it at the party. She was not an idiot to dispose of something so expensive so she would send another owl to him that morning, to say thank you this time.

She kept thinking why he would he do something like that, they've only been recently reunited after years and years of not seeing each other and they weren't even friends to begin with. In fact, they loathed each other. It was only when Hermione decided to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts that they became a little bit civil with each other when Malfoy also came back to school. Before, he ruled the Slytherin house and its students due to his influence and family name, but the war changed everyone and he had finally become an outcast. He and Hermione were still on the same classes, but he never threw any degoratory remarks against the muggle-born girl, and Hermione reckon it was because of her head girl status, he really avoided being in more trouble than he already was at the time.

* * *

"Mom, when is Draco coming over here?" Hugo asked sleepily as Hermione placed a bowl of porridge in front of him. The boy yawned loudly greatly resembling his father, Ron.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but you will see him later at the party." Hermione responded with a motherly smile before she sat down beside him. Hugo's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh yeah! Draco is going to be there."

Hermione wondered at first why her son was so fond of the blonde wizard, but she realized why he was acting the way he was. It was not just with Draco, but it was also the same with his Uncles from the Weasley clan, as well as his Uncle Harry. He's also noticably more attached to his Grandpa Arthur than his Grandma Molly. And the sad reason for that is Hugo never grew up with a fatherly figure to look up to.

Hermione couldn't help but feel deeply sorry for her son, but things are already that way they were and all she had to do was make sure he was secure enough in life with just a mother's love as he grows up, but it's a tough thing to achieve. The way the boy's eyes twinkled as he showed Draco his game device the day before was just heartbreaking. The look on his face showed the desperation for a father and it pained her immensely.

"Mom, who do I look like, you or Dad?" Hugo suddenly asked while he ate his breakfast that took Hermione out of her reverie, she visibly flinched before she blinked at her son. She placed down her coffee to speak.

"Hmmm . . ." She thought for a bit with a tap of her chin then she smiled. "People say you look like me, specially that hair." Hermione ruffled Hugo's bushy hair which made him yelp then laugh.

"Mom!"

"But everything else about you is all Daddy." She continued with a light pinch on the boy's freckled nose.

"Really? You mean, I act like Dad?" He asked, his face full of delight.

"Yes, sweetheart. Just like Daddy."

"Yey! I'm like Daddy!" He piped while throwing his fists in the air, then he held his mother's arm. "I'm happy because I'm just like him, it means you can see him through me, Mom. You don't need to be so sad anymore." Hermione's world stopped at that very moment. She let out a tiny gasp while backing away a little. Those words hit her like a canon that she didn't realize the tears that suddenly fell like waterfalls from her wide eyes. She placed a shaking hand over Hugo's before she closed her eyes, both in pain and happiness. Her heart was in the verge of exploding from the whirlwind of emotions that was taking place.

"Thank you, sweetie. Thank you . . ." She whispered before she opened her eyes again, her face scrunched up when she saw her son beaming at her which made her grab him into a tight hug, tears falling continously. "I love you very much sweetheart . . ." Hermione released a shaky breath. "Thank you for being there for Mommy . . ." The boy started patting her back.

"You're always there for me and Rosie, you love us very much and you always do your best for us. You take care of us all the time." Hugo smiled and Hermione laughed tearfully.

"Of course I do! That's my job as your mother." She said as she sniffed.

"So let me take care of you, too." The boy said as they pulled away. "I love you, Mom."

* * *

Number twelve, Grimmauld place was filled with music, laughter and clanking of wine glasses as the celebrations took place. Trays of champagne, mulled mead and wine as well as appetizers were slowly hovering in the air, distributing themselves to the guests. The house was now capable of muggle electricity, and a new stereo that Arthur Weasley was checking out in fascination was playing some waltz music, the said stereo was Hermione's gift to Harry. Most electronic devices inside the house were gifts from either Hermione, or his cousin Dudley Dursley. Harry didn't have the capacity to buy anything on the muggle world, he was pretty well off in the wizarding world but not in the muggles'.

Close confidants and co-workers were invited, as well as the whole Weasley family and members of the order. Molly Weasley busied herself with making more snacks and treats for the guests. Her children and Harry had insisted her to stop what she was doing and just enjoy the festivities because they've got catering service, but she insisted that making people happy with her cooking was her fulfillment. A sighing Fleur Delacour and a smirking Angelina Johnson just decided to help their mother-in-law in the end to finish everything faster. The brothers, Bill and George Weasley and Harry's Godson, Teddy Lupin, were huddled together in the sofa, with George discussing his new joke shop product. Charlie Weasley was unable to come due to work. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had managed to join them despite his busy schedule, chatting with him was Percy Weasley along with his wife. Some good friends weren't able to come, Luna Lovegood-Scamander was away from the country with her Husband, Rolf, chasing after a rumored blood-sucking creature in Transylvania. Neville Longbottom was a Herbology professor in Hogwarts so it was impossible for him to join but his wife, Susan Bones-Longbottom was there as his replacement.

Hermione's entrance was the cherry on top of the party. She took everyone's breath away as she made her way inside with Hugo alongside her, in the most ancient house of Black and now Potter family home. Her black dress was backless with lace for the bodice and long sleeves, a V-shape neckline that was almost plunging with short, layered tulle for a skirt that goes only above her knees, the best part was the strategically placed tiny diamonds on the bodice (which made it very expensive), emitting subtle shimmers when light hits them, and overall, she was stunning. Her hair was silky and smooth and is arranged in a slightly messy but elegant updo with loose ringlets framing her face. People were so used to seeing her in work clothes consisting of semi ill-fitting dress shirts and pants with hair that was carelessly tied at the back of her nape that they thought she was a completely different person.

"Oh my gosh. Are you going to tell me where you bought that gorgeous dress?" A stunning Ginny Potter teased while she circled around Hermione, eyeing her in admiration. "You're a vision!" The red head witch said with a grin.

"Thank you, Gin. So are you." Hermione responded with a blush while gesturing towards her friend, avoiding to answer the first question. Ginny was wearing a bottle green pencil skirt dress with a sweetheart neckline. Hermione was reminded of a mermaid princess from a muggle fairytale.

"Told her she looked like Ariel." Harry suddenly appeared then he slid his arm around his wife's waist. Ginny rolled her eyes with an amused expression.

"He kept telling me that all day, he even showed me a picture of this Ariel on James' computer." Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione let out a tinkling laugh not only because she and Harry were thinking of the same thing, but because she still finds it funny for pureblood wizards to use muggle technology, like a computer. She remembered how Ron almost threw away the keyboard when she was trying to teach him how to use it. He groaned loudly in frustration then he started yelling like a mad man before lifting the thing up to throw it out the window, but Hermione managed to stop him by smacking the back of his head, hard. She chuckled at the memory.

"That what I was thinking." She responded with a grin before Ginny pinched her arm slightly. "Ow!"

"Look who's here." Harry suddenly said while looking ahead that made Hermione look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she beamed when she saw a certain blonde wizard coming in, bouquet of flowers at hand and looking very handsome in his all black, tie-less suit.

"Malfoy!" Hermione piped rather loudly that shifted every attention from their own chit chats to the two of them. She began to approach the blonde while he did the same, smirking, as he examined her up and down. "Thanks for coming. I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Granger." He said with the still same smirk. "I promised, didn't I? Here." He handed her the bouquet which made her smile brightly. She took it then whispered a thanks, blushing. He had given her too much of a surprise in just two days and it was overwhelming. Draco nodded back in return. "You're welcome, and besides." He added which made Hermione look up. "I needed to see how you look in the dress." He whispered so she was the one who can only hear. Hermione's eyes widened then she let out a little gasp before she swatted his arm slightly. The gesture made him grin.

"We'll talk about that later." Hermione responded with an eyebrow raised. Draco merely shrugged.

"Okay then."

"Malfoy." Harry, along with Ginny, was now behind Hermione who jumped in surprise.

"Potter." Draco greeted back with a nod.

"Harry, Gin, I ran into Malfoy recently and I invited him over." Hermione proceeded to tell them the events the previous day. Her friends turned to look at each other then they both nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay. Enjoy the evening then, Malfoy. And welcome to our home." Harry said with an offer of his hand. Draco was visibly taken aback but trying to fight it. He then took Harry's hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Potter." He said and Hermione could see from the corner of her eye how everyone started whispering amongst themselves. She ignored them. "Where's Hugo?" Draco asked her while he looked around.

"Oh right, he's waiting for you. Come, let's go to the bedroom, kids are in there." Hermione said before she gestured for Draco to follow her. "See you again in a bit." She told Harry and Ginny, who again looked at each other before Hermione brushed past them and a few more people with Draco trailing behind her. Hermione never asked how Harry had managed to remove Mrs. Black's life sized, screeching photograph a long time ago but she was glad he did. The party would have greatly triggered her deadly screams from hell. They went upstairs towards the bedroom with every eyes following them and Draco asked her a question.

"This used to be the Black residence, isn't it?" He said. "My Father told me about this place before." Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Sirius left this to Harry after he died."

"Why and how? Potter is not a Black, obviously. Well, I am, and I haven't heard anything about Potter being my cousin."

"He was Harry's Godfather, Malfoy, and he was childless. So naturally, all his inheritance would be Harry's, including this house." She said which made Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay, that was some news worth hearing. Didn't know about the Godfather thing."

"How would you? You were a selfish, self-centered spoiled brat when we were younger." Hermione let out a hearty laugh and Draco raised an eyebrow then sneered at her.

"Very funny, Granger."

"Oh, here we are." Hermione reached for the doorknob of the master bedroom then swung it open to reveal a number of children inside, playing some type of wizarding board game.

"Draco!" Hugo shot up from the bed where he was sitting then ran towards the blonde to hug his waist. Draco staggered backwards with a surprised expression before he started rubbing the boy's back.

"Good to see you, too." He said with a chuckle. He looked around. He could see Harry's youngest child, Lily, greatly resembling her mother Ginny, looking up at him while sitting cross legged in front of the board game. He can see some other children, a boy with blonde hair and the rest with reds. He knew they were probably Weasley granchildren. Hugo started pulling the grown man inside the bedroom and Hermione was left chuckling by the door.

"C'mon! I'll introduce you to my cousins!" Hugo exclaimed then he went ahead to introduce the kids to the blonde. All of then greeted back with Draco looking uncomfortable. Hermione wanted to laugh.

"Hugo, let go of Malfoy, we're going back downstairs for drinks." She told her son who suddenly pouted cutely. "Dinner will be served in a little while so all of us will be together then."

"Okay." Hugo reluctantly let go of the blonde who suddenly protested.

"It's okay, I'll stay with Hugo, Granger." He said which earned him raised eyebrows from the grown woman by the door. The truth was, he'd already seen how the guests had reacted on his arrival and he felt that he really was not welcomed at all. He wanted to avoid everyone and the best option that he has was staying in the bedroom with the kids. But of course, he wouldn't admit that to Hermione, who began to speak.

"But . . . The party-"

"You can go and have fun. It's your party. I'll be here." Draco interrupted her with a smile. Hermione sighed then nodded in defeat.

"I'll be downstairs if you guys need anything before dinner. I'll come for you guys later." Hermione said weakly then she slowly closed the door but not before clutching a glimpse of Hugo giving Draco a breath-stopping hug by the neck. She sighed again then she proceeded to go back to the party. She didn't know why she felt so down that Draco refused to join her. When she reached downstairs, she hovered for a bit as she looked around, a tray of champagne passed by her and she grabbed one glass from it. She started walking around with people greeting her and congratulating her on her promotion, and complimenting her dress. She took a sip of her drink while she watched Ginny fussing over Harry's hair, she was desperately trying to tame every strand down but failing. Hermione chuckled when the red head gave up and just planted a lingering kiss on her husband. She missed those kind of kisses with Ron. Her eyes went hollow as she reminisced on her sweet moments with her late husband, how he would hug her from behind while she cooks, how he would plant her surprise kisses every now and then, how he would come home with flowers at hand, her favorite were the ones releasing really tiny fireworks when held by the reciever. She was lost in her own thoughts when Mrs. Weasley suddenly pulled her by the arm into a secluded corner, champagne glass almost falling over. She yelped before she heard her Mother-in-law speak.

"Why is Draco Malfoy here? Did you invite him over?" She asked with a frown. Hermione's lips curled then she stared at the elderly woman with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

_News travels fast._ She thought.

"Well, yes, Momma Molly, I invited him over." She responded. A tray hovered by her right and she quickly placed her glass over it.

"But why would you do that?"

"Well . . ." Hermione was speechless even though she didn't see anything wrong with her decision. "I . . . Didn't see why not . . . I mean . . ."

"You know where he came from, Hermione!" The older woman hissed and Hermione had to use every inch of her will power to stop her eyes from rolling.

"Momma, that was almost twenty years ago. People can change. And Malfoy was one-"

"I don't care! I don't like the fact that he is he-" Mrs. Weasley stopped abruptly and looked over Hermione's shoulder, who furrowed her brows before she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco standing just behind her, his face was unreadable but it looked like he had overheard every single word.

"Malfoy! I thought you were staying upstair - "

"Granger, I have to get going." He interrupted with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He bowed a little before he turned to Mrs. Weasley, who flinched at his gaze. "Sorry for being a nuisance, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't intend to make you feel that way." He said then he looked around. "And everybody else."

"Malfoy . . ." Hermione didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you, Granger. It was nice to see you again." He said before he hastily turned around to finally leave. People were following him with their eyes and their mouths in whispers.

"Wait, Malfoy." Hermione tried to desperately call him back but Mrs. Weasley held her arm firmly to stop her. She turned her head towards her Mother-in-law who was shaking her head in disapproval with her eyes widened threateningly.

"Don't even think about it, Hermione."

"Mom! Where is Draco?" Hugo inquired as the boy suddenly appeared beside her. "He said he'll just go look for you." Hermione cast her eyes downwards to her son with an obvious pained expression.

"He . . . He said he had to leave. An emergency sweetheart." She said and Hugo's happy stature quickly melted. The boy stared by the door with a solemn expression on his face.

"Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" He said weakly before he started running back the stairs, looking really disappointed.

"Hugo!" Hermione called for him but she was ignored. She watched her son with a heavy heart before she turned to look at Mrs. Weasley who was visibly scowling, then the older woman turned to her back then marched back to the kitchen.

"Hermione, I just saw Malfoy leave." Harry said as he approached. Hermione slowly turned her head to her best friend with her face wearing a blank expression.

"Yeah, he um . . . He needed to go . . ." She trailed off and Harry knew that she was not being truthful.

"What happened?" He asked, concern plastered on his face. "Did he do anything to you?"

"What? No, Merlin no. He didn't do anything to me, or anyone else for that matter." Hermione sighed then she quietly told Harry about the incident with Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head then he pinched his nosebridge with one hand and the other on his waist.

"It was probably not a good idea to invite him over. I agree with you and I trust your judgement about him, Hermione." He said then he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "But people have different views. He may have changed drastically but not everyone will see that."

"I know Harry, but I just thought . . . You know . . . Times have changed . . ."

"I know that . . . But . . ." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry about Malfoy, Hermione. But don't let what happened get to you." The Auror said before he grabbed both Hermione's hands, back away a little to study her appearance with a smirk then he twirled her around while she lightly laughed. "You still have your party to enjoy. So don't be sad, okay?" He said with a pinch of her chin, she smiled sadly.

"Thank you doing this Harry."

"Of course. It's the least I can do for my best friend." He responded. "Wait, I'll be right back." Harry said with a tap on Hermione's shoulder then he gently brushed past her to greet a ministry employee. Hermione was left with her own thoughts and she didn't feel like enjoying the event any longer. She looked down at her beautiful dress and it made her feel worse than ever.

She completely blamed herself for what had taken place, Draco was obviously hurt by what he had heard and she felt disgusted with herself. If only she didn't invite him over, and now, even Hugo was feeling disappointed. She didn't intend to humiliate Draco or anything like that, she thought that everything has changed after almost twenty years since the war, including the Malfoys' long time isolation from the wizarding world with every wizard and witch hating on every fiber of their beings. And it made her realize that the large amount of gold donations and them helping with the capture of every remaining Death Eater didn't make any difference. She actually felt really bad for Draco during their seventh year at Hogwarts that she did an effort to talk to him from time to time during class, but he was so aloof that he just merely nodded or shook his head in response all the time.

_I should apologize and make it up to him._ She thought to herself. She will send an owl to him as soon as she reached home that night. And before she knew it, her feet were taking her towards the front door, she turned the knob then swung it open and the starry night greeted her on the outside. Loud music and chattering were heard on the streets of Grimmauld place so she quickly shut the door to mute them instantly. For some reason, she kind of hoped that Draco was still outside, waiting for her to call him back in, but she felt nothing but disappointment when she realized that he had already apparated home.


End file.
